Kiss of Christmas
by Ceestar
Summary: One shot Ella and Bobby share their first kiss on Christmas day. BobbyXOC


Disclaimer: I own Ella and the story. My brother owns Ivan/Livewire.

Ceestar: A one shot of Ella and Bobby's first kiss!

**Kiss of Christmas**

The Christmas season had once again arrived as soon as it had left the year before. Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Youngsters had a few more to occupy this year that usual.

As usual, Scott and Rogue, along with Prof. Xaiver and Hank stayed. Kurt and Kitty stayed this year too, wanting to spend a little more time at the Institute. That's what they said at least, Kurt had no where to go and Kitty wanted to comfort him by staying.

Not having anything better to do, Logan stayed too. Ivan, having been adopted by Professor Xaiver as a baby, spent his first Christmas at the Institute this year. Finally, new New Recruit Ella stayed behind for Christmas and Bobby Drake stayed for the same reason as Kitty, though not admitting it.

Bobby and Ella had been hanging around each other a lot, neither knowing they both felt the same way for each other. The both liked each other, and it couldn't be more obvious, everyone in the Institute knew. Even most of the students at Bayville High school knew they were a perfect couple. The problem was that neither of them would make the first move.

The night of Christmas Eve was spent around the fire in the lounge. Everyone left the rest of the Institute unoccupied; the frosty weather was enough to stick anyone by the fire. The two that sat furthest were Bobby and Ella. Both were cold elemental mutants and as much as they enjoyed the toasty fire, they could do without it.

Bobby was leaning his elbow on the sofa arm; Ella rested her head on his shoulder with her feet up on the sofa. The flames were dancing in her eyes glowing softly. Bobby watched her tired face staring into the flames. He smiled and wanted more than anything at that moment to tell her how much she meant to him. His other arm itched, wanting to wrap itself around Ella's shoulders. He twitched it a little, not knowing whether or not to do it. He let out a deep sigh, deciding now was not the time to do it.

The silence of the room was broken as Kurt ran around the room chasing Kitty. In his hand was small, green and red mistletoe. Once again, he was trying to get a kiss out of her. Everyone in the room watched them except Ella. She continued staring at the flames as if very deep in thought. Bobby noticed this when Kitty and Kurt ran pass their sofa and he caught another glimpse of Ella's face.

"Anything wrong Ella?" He said gently.

"Hmm?" Ella looked slightly shocked as she snapped back into reality. "Oh, nothing." She shivered a little and rubbed her arms roughly. "It's just a little cold….um, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel a little chilly," Ella blushed and looked at the ground. "Could you hold me?"

Bobby's eyes widened in disbelief, he knew he wanted to do it, and he knew that the time would come; but this soon? It had barely been five minutes since the thought had crossed his mind. She had offered for him to do it, and there was NO way he could turn her down.

He smiled with a very gentle look in his eyes and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. Ella snuggled up to Bobby and rested on his chest. She could feel it rise and fall as he breathed and she continued staring into the flame. One thought ran through her head; how was she going to tell Bobby she liked him?

**Ella's POV**

I just stared into the flames as Bobby wrapped his arm tightly around me. It felt amazing how someone like Bobby, being Iceman and all, could offer such warmth to me. It was true that I was cold, but I never thought that I'd be able to get the courage to ask him. Kitty was the one that convinced me yesterday.

"_Oh come on! You two are like totally made for each other!" Kitty laughed._

"_No! I can't! I can just tell he doesn't like me back."_

"_Well you need glasses then! Come on, just try."_

"_Well…I don't know."_

"_Just do it, it'll be worth your while, believe me."_

"_We'll see."_

It's worth it alright, more than worth it. I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. But what if Bobby didn't like me back and he was just doing this to be nice? I don't know. I'm so confused.

As I stared into the dancing flames, I remembered how much Bobby hated them, but yet he sat here now, sitting with me and watching the flames. Did he really like me? Or was my mind just praying for the best?

I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

I continued staring into the fire, thinking about Bobby and what life would be like if we ever got together. I could see us strolling around in the snow hand in hand and laughing at Bobby's 'charm'.

I must've fallen asleep there afterwards, because the next thing I knew was waking up in my room with a note by my table. Next to it was a hair clip in the shape of an angel.

**Normal POV**

Ella picked up the note with her right hand while rubbing her tired eyes with her left. Opening the letter, a blue flower petal fell out. She picked it up and read the letter;

_Merry Christmas Ella._

_I hope you slept well last night, Logan carried you to your room after you fell asleep. He said I'd probably drop you if I tried. That's not true!_

_Anyway, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas. It's my first Christmas staying at the Institute too, so don't worry._

_I'll be in the lounge by the time you read this I hope, along with everyone else opening their presents. _

_See you there._

_Iceman_

Smiling, Ella put the flower petal and letter on her bed side table, got changed and headed for the lounge to find Bobby.

**Bobby's POV**

I took a deep breath in and fiddled with my fingers. Ella would probably be awake by now, and she would have read my note.

"Why aren't you opening your presents Bobby?" Ray asked me. "You're not usually one to wait for gifts."

"Huh? I uh…I'm just uh…waiting for…you know…" I mumbled.

"Oh ho! You're waiting for Ella aren't you?" He smirked.

I felt my face go hot. "What! What makes you think that?"

"The fact that your face just went bright red."

"Oh shut up Ray!" I spat, turning my head away from his snickering face.

As I faced away from Ray, who went back to opening his presents, I saw Ella walk into the room, dressed in a crimson red woolen jumper with mistletoe at in the bottom left hand corner. Her pants were a dark bottle green, I saw her wearing the angel hairclip I gave her to hold up her fringe. I took a deep breathe in then smiled at her.

"Morning." I said with a quivering voice.

Ella gave me a really cute smile and waved. I'm not sure if it was the light coming through the window, but it looked to me as if her face was glowing just like a real angels'.

She was always so nice to me and everyone else around her of course! But there was something I really liked about Ella, something that she seemed to have and everyone else didn't. It could have simply been that our elements were so much a like, but I felt that was just one of the reasons we had such a tight bond.

Tight bond!

What in the world am I thinking! She probably likes…likes…what am I thinking about that for!

But she is pretty, and she is so nice. I would just love to be with her. To be more than just friends…

**Normal POV**

"Bobby! Hey Bobby!" Ella waved her hand in front of Bobby's face which looked like he was off in some fantasy world.

"Huh!" He finally said, shaking his head. "Oh, sorry about that, I guess I zoned out.

"Clearly," Ella smiled. "Haven't you opened your presents yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Bobby spat out before his mind could stop his mouth.

Ella's eyes widened for a second but then she just smiled again. "Then come on."

The two of them grabbed a few presents from under the tree and sat down on the couch. As Bobby was walking back, Ray nudged him and gave a wink. Bobby ignored it. He sat down on the couch and lay his presents next to Ella's. He handed her a simple rectangular box with dark blue wrapping paper a light blue ribbion around it.

"This one's from me." He said quietly.

Ella held it in her hands and then slowly up wrapped it. Inside was a blue box that matched the wrapping paper. She opened the box and inside sat a beautifully hand crafted crystal rose. The sun hit it just right and it reflected in Ella's eyes.

"It's beautiful Bobby," she whispered. "But it must have caught you a fortune!"

"Not really." He blushed. He lay his right hand on the left then raised it, instantly forming another rose. "The thing that cost more was the substance to freeze it like that; reduced me to begging." He winked and smiled at Ella, causing her to blush as well.

Ella then noticed a small tag attached to the stem of the rose. It was just a small card, it read;

_Ella_

_Merry Christmas. I hope you know, in my eyes you shine even more than this crystal rose._

_Love Bobby_

Her face grew a bright pink and she looked at Bobby who had already looked away.

"Uh…why don't I do get us a drink." She offered, standing up.

"Hey, I'll come with you." Bobby said. He and Ella both walked out of the lounge and towards the kitchen, Ray and Kitty following closely behind.

"Why are they following us?" Ella whispered, leaning closer to Bobby's face.

"I don't know, but its annoying." Bobby laughed.

The two of them reached the kitchen and Bobby was about to let Ella go first, but Ray ran forward and pushed them both into the door way.

"Ray! What did you do that for?" Bobby cried back angrily.

Ray and Kitty both had very wide grins on their faces and they pointed up. Bobby and Ella looked up and their eyes widened. A mistletoe.

"Come on you two." Kitty urged.

The two blushing teens looked at each other and did not know what to do.

"Do you want to?" Ella asked first.

"Well…if you don't then I won't, but…"

"I do." Ella said before she could stop herself.

"Well, so do I." Bobby grinned.

They leaned in closer to each other, both were very nervous.

"_Ah forget it!_" Bobby yelled in his mind. It was time to show Ella how he felt.

He quickly raised his hands and held Ella's cheeks and then dove right in for the kiss. Ella was shocked at first, but then gently closed her eyes. After a few seconds, they broke for air and both went crimson red. Ray and Kitty cheered and clapped happy that it had finally happened.

"So," Bobby said breathlessly from being so scared. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You're an idiot Bobby." Ella smirked. "But that's the way I want my boyfriend."

Ceestar: Hoo, that was a weird, so much more romantic in my mind. Ah well, I'm a month early, but MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
